In today's media market, measuring efficacy of advertising is difficult. Advertisers are spending billions of dollars on television, radio, and print with little return on investment, and they have little assurance that consumers will actually see advertisements, much less make purchasing decisions impacted by them. Thus, advertisers and stores are constantly searching for new and related advertising venues, and in particular those positioned at, or in close proximity to, the point of purchase location. To wit, the traditional shopping cart is an underutilized advertising medium. The shopping cart is the one venue that continually moves with the consumer as they navigate the store. Thus, the shopping cart provides an advertising venue with opportunity to improve the shopping experience of the consumer.
The present disclosure is aimed to address needs of advertisers, retailers, and consumers. Advertisers wish to 1) display ads at the most effective location and time, at the consumer's point of purchase, 2) specifically measure the effectiveness of advertising campaigns, and 3) improve return on advertisement investment dollars. Retailers wish to 1) increase sales, 2) share in advertising revenue, 3) reduce labor costs, 4) create a consumer friendly environment with less advertisement clutter, 5) enhance their store image and 6) make improvements that are compatible with existing solutions. Consumers wish to 1) have a pleasant and efficient shopping experience, and 2) save money on items that they need or want.